Dusk Ball
|} The Dusk Ball (Japanese: ダークボール Dark Ball) is a type of Poké Ball introduced in Generation IV. It can be used to catch a wild Pokémon, being more likely to succeed if used at night or in a cave. In the core series games Price | 1000| 500}} |} |} Effect Manual activation When used from the Bag in a encounter, it attempts to catch the wild Pokémon. If used at night or in a cave, it has an increased catch rate modifier. The Dusk Ball cannot be used in situations in which Poké Balls cannot be used, such as in wild battles with two or more opponents currently present or against a trial Pokémon. If used in a Trainer battle, the opposing Trainer will deflect the ball, wasting the item. Generation IV to VI If used at night or in a cave (excluding Mirage Caves), the Dusk Ball has a 3.5× catch rate modifier; otherwise, it has a 1× modifier. Generation VII onward If used at night or in a cave, the Dusk Ball has a 3× catch rate modifier; otherwise, it has a 1× modifier. If used on an Ultra Beast, the catch rate modifier is instead always set to 0.1×. Held item fails if the user is holding a Dusk Ball. Description |A somewhat different Poké Ball that makes it easier to catch wild Pokémon at night or in dark places like caves.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Oreburgh City, Iron Island | , , , and Poké Marts Pokémon News Press |- | | | , Frontier Access, , , and Poké Marts, Safari Zone Gate Goldenrod Department Store lottery (second prize) |- | | | (4000+ Steps), (2000+ Steps) |- | | Striaton City | , , and Poké Marts, Shopping Mall Nine |- | | Mistralton Cave, Striaton City, Twist Mountain | , , , , and Poké Marts, Shopping Mall Nine |- | | , Poké Ball Factory, Frost Cavern, Terminus Cave, | and Poké Marts, Lost Hotel ( ) |- | | | Poké Mart (20% chance after a rematch with Sharlene or Gomez) |- | | | (all levels) |- | | , Diglett's Tunnel, Memorial Hill, Vast Poni Canyon | Poké Mart Festival Plaza (Goody shops) |} |} Cameo appearances Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon In Pokémon Sun, Moon Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon, s and s keep their Pokémon in Dusk Balls. Artwork Sprites Models In the anime A Dusk Ball appeared in Which One ~ Is It?, a Japanese ending theme from the . In A Frenzied Factory Fiasco!, multiple Dusk Balls were seen at the Poké Ball Factory. In Acting True to Form!, a Dusk Ball appeared as a part of James's Poké Ball collection. In the TCG The , debuting in , searches the bottom seven cards of the Deck, and allows a Pokémon found there to be put into the player's hand. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=黑暗球 |zh_cmn=黑暗球 |nl=Schemerbal |fi=Hämäräpallo |fr=Sombre Ball |de=Finsterball |it=Scuro Ball |ko=다크볼 Dark Ball |pl=Mrokball Piłka Zmierzchu |pt_br=Bola de Penumbra |pt_eu=Bola Crepúsculo |es_la=Ocaso Bola |es_eu=Ocaso Ball }} Category:Poké Balls de:Finsterball es:Ocaso Ball fr:Sombre Ball it:Poké Ball#Scuro Ball ja:ダークボール zh:黑暗球（道具）